Fear
by LifeSuxAndThenYouDie
Summary: How could this happen to me? How could my happiness disappear in such a short time? This isn't how I pictured growing up! What did I do wrong?
1. What happened and Meeting my saviors!

**Chapter 1 (Bella's POV)**

**First Meeting**

'_I sat on the floor in front of the fridge, terrified of what was coming._

"_ISABELLA!" he screamed from the front door. _

_I scrambled to my feet and headed to the walkway. Once I got there, I glued my arms and hands to my sides, and feet together; knee's locked and eyes stared straight into his blood shot ones. "Yes, Daddy," I asked without any fear in my voice, but I was sure my eyes showed different._

_Charlie Swan, my father, was once one of the best fathers anyone could ask for. He worked for the police; in fact, he was the police chief; I use to say that with pride now it just shows disappointment. We were happy, Charlie, my mom, Renee, and me, until that fateful day._

_Renee was on her way to pick me up from Pre-School and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings; got hit by an 18-wheeler. That night she died and I blamed myself because if I weren't ever at pre-school she would still be here. Charlie came home that night and beat me and told me it was my fault! Nothing ever was the same as it was before my mother died._

"_DINNER! NOW!" he yelled once more sauntering into the living room._

"_Yes, Daddy," I mumbled as I walked back into the kitchen. I stopped in front of the stove, 'What am I supposed to be making?' I thought to myself. I frowned, 'He didn't even tell me what to make,' I started panicking. 'If I make the wrong thing it's another hit, but then again if I interrupt his TV show it might be the same.' I internally groaned. The floorboards creaked. 'Oh GOD!' my mind screamed._

"_Why aren't you cooking?" he asked calmly._

"_You didn't tell me what you want me to cook, Daddy?" I said in a small voice as small as myself. Being ten, 4'9, with medium brown, wavy, hair, brown eyes and an oval shaped face, I was small._

_I felt his hand make contact with my cheek, "DID I SAY FOR YOU TO SPEAK?!" Charlie yelled as I fell back from the blow. "YOU'RE WORTHLESS, ISABELLA!" He yelled once more, punching me in the face multiple times. He picked me up by my hair, the scream I had been holding down, erupted into the small house from the pain that shot up from my back and neck! "You're worthless," he whispered menacingly into my ear. "No one will ever want you. That's why your mother left us so fast. She just couldn't stand having a useless child!" He threw me into the wall; I screamed and cried louder and harder._

_I heard a click… then a whistle, like …like the…stovetop did…before…heating up! Sure enough when I opened my eyes, the stovetopwas blazing a blue and red flame. I glanced at Charlie as he made his way towards me. I don't know how or when, but soon I was beside the flame, Charlie had my arm in his hand, pulling it towards the flame. "N-No Daddy," I begged as I felt the heat radiate off the stove on to my arm and hand. "Dad NO!" Tears cascaded down my _

_cheeks as the flame engulfed my hand and arm.'_

I woke up in sweat and tears. _'Not again!'_ I internally complained. "Why must I have nightmares about the past?" I asked myself aloud, glancing around my room, "What time is it?" The alarm set upon my nightstand read _'5:45 AM' _I sighed "Better get up and ready," I mumbled.

Wincing from my last beating, I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and a dark blue shirt to cover and quietly walked over to the bathroom across the hall. As I undressed I didn't look into the mirror, knowing the evidence of my life would be there. I jumped into the luke-warm shower, it hit the fresh cuts, gashes and bruises, and I gasped and lowly hissed as the pain loosened up. I reached for the shampoo and glanced at my arm, the scar from the stove burn was visible and the skin grows slightly slower than my other skin. I sighed; it's been seven years since that incident. Many injuries have gotten worse; he's broken a couple ribs, fingers, my legs, and pulled my right arm out of its socket twice.

I stepped out the shower and took my towel from the hook, wrapped it around my torso and looked up. The mirror showed a 17-year-old girl, with a purple and black bruise on her cheek, a cut above her left eyebrow and a dark black circle under her left eye. The girl in the mirror was I, Isabella Marie Swan. I sighed once again; I was tired, tired of Charlie, tired of his beatings, tired of being nothing to him but his punching bag, and tired of my life period.

I got dressed slowly, because of the new bruise, or worse on my tailbone; making it harder to move around and into my jeans. After pulling my shirts over my head, pulling my black and white tennis shoes and gently stroked a heavy load of cover up, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, I glanced at the clock, _'6:45' _"Ok," I whispered to myself as I slowly made my way down the stairs; careful not to fall, that would wake Charlie and surly another beating will follow. "Grab the coat," I mumbled to myself, "grab the keys," as I listed out these instructions I did so, "open door, walk outside, and stop talking to myself."

I tried desperately to smile, but just as usual, I failed miserably. I climbed into my red, rusty, old truck; that I loved undoubtly. Many memories are held in this trunk; good and bad, mostly bad.

It took about 15 minutes to drive into my high schools'-Forks High-parking lot. As usual I parked my car at the very far end, away from everyone else and an easy way out.

I jumped out and gasped; there sitting next to my old, ugly truck was a brand new, yellow, Porsche! Let's get one thing straight; Forks is a small, rainy, low populated town, which would accentuate for it to be low on money. Here I stand, next to a brand new, sleek, yellow, beautiful, Porsche.

I heard the doors unlock, I turned back to my truck, grabbed my IPod and turned back around. Only to be face-to-face with a girl, about my age, black, spiky hair, that went in every direction, flawless pale, about as pale as I, skin. Though what really sent me nearly jumping out my skin was, she was my height and her eyes were electric green, shining with excitement, joy, and happiness.**(I mean, you try turning around, to look straight into someone eyes, after living so many years with Charlie. I'd like to see you not nearly jump out of your damn skin.)**

I let out a yelp of fear, shock, and surprise and stumbled backwards and into my truck door. Instantly tears sprang to my eyes, as my tailbone pressed against the handle. I cried out in pain, bent over and took sharp ragged breaths. The girl in front of me hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder. Almost immediately, I tensed and her hand shot away, landing back beside her hip. I held up a finger, "W…wait…" I gasped out. Slowly, my eyes traveled up her outfit; black skinny jeans, white and black polka-dotted blouse.

As I reached the girls face she smiled. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice sounding like a beautiful song, "I didn't mean to startle you." She smiled apologetically. "I'm Alice, by the way, Alice Cullen." She stretched out her dainty, flawless hand, her nails perfectly manicured, coated with black and white polka dots.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I replied gently, "you can call me Bella, though." I didn't try to smile, as I shook her hand, knowing it would be more like a grimace. "What year are you?"

She smiled brightly, "My twin brother and I are juniors. My older sister and brother are seniors, as well is my boyfriend." She glanced around, "You?"

"Junior," I replied simply. I turned toward the school, "You got your schedule, yet?" I asked, sort of hoping she had some classes with me.

"Yeah, here," Alice pulled out her schedule from her jeans pocket. She gasped excitedly, "May be you'll be in some of my classes! Oh, my brother and I would love to know someone on our first day!"

Alice Marie Brandon Cullen's Junior Year Schedule

**Biology**

**Dance**

**literature**

**trigonometry **

**lunch**

**gym**

I nodded. "Let's see here…you have dance, lunch and gym, with me. You'll be going to lunch with the seniors also." I handed it back to her, as she, literately, bounced on the balls of her feet.

"What about my brothers?"

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's Junior Year Schedule

**Music**

**gym**

**trigonometry**

**literature**

**lunch**

**biology**

I scanned the paper, "he has…Music, Trig, Lunch, and Bio with me."

Just as the words left my mouth, a red, sleek, shiny Mercedes; soon followed by a silver Volvo wit tinted windows. "Alice!" came a voice from the Mercedes. A girl elegantly put her legs out of the front door, and stood to get out. "You could've waited for the rest of us, you know?" I heard the _'click, clack' _of heels on the pavement. "Hi," I looked up at the girl who made '_perfect'_ an understatement. She had shining, bright, baby blue eyes. Her long, graceful, golden locks fell over her shoulder and framed her soft angelic face. "I'm Rosalie Cullen, but you can call me, Rose," the girl-Rosalie-said, smiling sweetly, stretching out her hand.

"Bella Swan," I finally found my voice and shook her hand, "love the car by the way," I commented staring a the beautiful car, "if you'd like, I could trick around with engine and make it go a lot faster for you."

Rosalie looked taken back, "you know about cars?"

I nodded, sheepishly, "my best guy friend, Jacob, he lives up in La Push, taught me everything I know."

"Well Rose…" Alice started, "…looks like you got yourself another grease monkey friend."

I looked Rose like she was insane, "You, also, know about cars?"

She nodded, "Yep! Emmet, my boyfriend, has this huge silver jeep and now every time you crank it up…it sounds like a purr! Seriously, though, I've never met another girl that knows about cars," she replied stunned.

I nodded, and then glanced at the Volvo as the doors shut. "Alice!" a deep voice complained, as I heard shoes scruff the concrete. "Did you HAVE to leave me with the maniacs, who get a trip out of going 40 miles OVER the speed limit or more?"

"Sorry, Jazz," Alice apologized, "I didn't think they would do that so early in the morning."

The boy sighed, "Who's the new friend?" I looked up as he addressed me. He was about two heads taller than Alice, lean, tall, blondecurly hair, and blue shining eyes; like Rosalie's. He gave me a small smile that I could not return.

"Bella," I said as another guy up from behind Rose, he had dark, curly hair and blue eyes. I'm sure if he so much as frowned at one of the boys that go here, they'd run home crying. "Alice has a couple classes with me and I thought I'd showed around." I explained.

"Hi Bella," said the guy beside Alice, "I'm Jasper Cullen," Alice jabbed him in the ribs, "oh and I'm Alice's boyfriend."

I nodded, shaking his hand, "nice to meet you, Jasper."

"BELLA!" a deep voice rang out the parking lot! I tensed up and looked frantically around; Charlie! I started shaking waiting for the blow I was sure to come soon; I'm not allowed to talk to people.

"Bella," Alice asked in a worried tone, "you ok?"

I glanced at her, then the rest of them. "Sorry," I said hoping they didn't notice the shake in my voice, "I thought I just heard one of my ex-boyfriends."

Rose giggled, "No Bella that was Emmet." She explained pointing at the big guy behind her.

"Oh," was all I could make out.

"Hey Bella," the big guy-Emmet-said chuckling, "I'm the big teddy bear, Emmet!"

Everyone laughed; tinkling bells from Rosalie and Alice, and deep bells musical bells from Jasper and Emmet.

"Hi big teddy bear, Emmet," Alice giggled. The Volvo driver's door opened, but I wasn't paying attention. "I'm tiny, squeaky, mouse, Bella, compared to you!" Everyone laughed and I even found myself giggling, truly giggling.

"Alice, you got my schedule?" a deep, velvet voice asked from behind me, raising the hairs on my neck.

"Uh…" she said patting all of her pockets then glanced at me. "Bella, you still got it?"

"Why would-you know what, knowing you, I don't even want to know," Rosalie said, making a joke.

"Um…" I patted my front jean pockets then my blazers', my back pockets were left. My right: empty. I had my iPodand book bag in my left hand and used my right hand to search my left pocket. Though as I twisted to get to it, I hissed and cried out in pain; one of my newly broken ribs pierced my skin. I didn't feel anything trickling down my stomach, so I didn't worry about my blood spilling over.

Quickly snatching the schedule from my pocket, flicked it to the unknown hand waiting for it, and limped towards the school, without another word to any of them.

**How did you like? Did you like? Review if you like or not! All is appreciated! **


	2. Hide Who You Are Or Tell?

**Chapter 2 **

**(Edwards POV!)**

**Hide Who You Are…Or Tell All?**

"Alice you got my schedule?" I asked my twin sister. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice were all in front of a girl, about our age.

"Uh…" I rolled my eyes as she patted her pockets, "Bella, you still go it?" I looked at her confuse, _'why the hell would she have it?'_ I thought, I watched the girl-Bella-search her front jean pockets, continuing with her windbreakers' front pockets.

Then with no such luck with the front she alternated with her back pockets. When she was checking her right back pocket, her shirt rode up her back, revealing a wound; yellow surrounding a mixture of black, purple, blue and red. I held in my gasp, but could not wipe the disgusted, concerning, worried gaze off my face as I watched Bella grab my schedule from the pocket.

Out of nowhere, Bella hisses and cries out in pain as she pulled it out of the pocket. I was about to reach out to her and make sure she was ok, but the look Alice gave me I stayed out. Bella flicked the paper and limped towards the school without another word to any of us.

"What was with the face, Edward?" Alice asked worriedly "You looked like you saw your favorite cat get ran over." She explained.

I nodded still watching Bella's fading form, "when she reached behind her, the shirt and windbreaker shifted upwards and on her tailbone," I couldn't believe it, but my voice broke at the last word, "there was a big black, purple, blue, and red bruise, surrounded by yellow." I noticed they all shuddered at the mental picture I just popped into their heads.

"That's why she cried out when she hit her back on the door handle," Alice mused to herself. "Well, you have music class with her first," she said gesturing to me, "you'll just have to ask her about it." She and the rest of them headed to the building.

I sighed. "Might as well," I mumbled and jogged off as the bell rang.

**(Bella's' pov!)**

"Morning, Bella!" said a cheery voice as I walked into the music auditorium.

"Morning Mrs. Christy!" I said standing in front of a stand with my favorite piece of music. "How's Mickey?"

She smiled her brilliant, pearl, white, smile and shook her head; her red curls falling over her pale face and bright blue eyes. Mickey was her 11-month-old little boy. Every time anyone would mention him, she'd smile and her eyes'll light up, as if she had just witnessed her first Fourth of July. "Oh, he's great! Blubbering nonsense!" she giggled, "he saw this cat that lives next door and her just pet it for hours but the first he touched it his eyes got really wide and his mouth 'o'ed! We were laughing so hard!"

I grinned and then the bell rang. Sitting at my stand I watched twelve kids pile into the room; Jessica, Angela, Natasha, Derek, Miles, Erica, Ben, Eric, and four others I couldn't recall. None of them spared me a glance, not that I didn't expect it.

As the bell rang everyone got situated with his or her partners, I didn't. I was the only one in class that didn't have a partner; Charlie had pulled my arm out of its socket the night before and I was at the hospital the day we chose.

"Ok, class, we're going to start off with 'Manny Made Me Mash My M&Ms'" Mrs. Christy hollered over the grand piano. "Then we'll continue with the 'Ah Ah Ahs', ok?"

We all nodded and started chanting the tongue twister. I heard the doors open and close, though I didn't pay attention; music was everything in my life that kept me whole. Plus, it's the only thing I have left of my mothers. I remember whenever I was little she would sing me to sleep or just sing along with the radio.

We finished on a high-note; me being glad I can finally hit it perfectly. I heard someone clear his or her throats beside me, getting my attention. I glance up and am met with them same crystal, bright, emerald green eyes as Alice's. Only these were hard to look away from, as they smoldered into mine. In them I read what he was feeling: concern, worry, amusement and compassion.

"Bella?" Mrs. Christy called me.

I turned to look at her as did the green eyes, "Yes Mrs. Christy?" I asked politely.

She smiled, "Yes, well, since you were in the hospital the day we took our partners, you've been partner-less," _'Wow,'_ I thought, _'she's giddy!'_ "So, um, your now new partner is Edward Cullen," she introduced the owner to the emerald green eyes, "I'm going to need you to teach him the ropes after warm-ups."

I was confused, "Ropes?"

She laughed, "The music we're studying and see if he's a soprano or an alto. Oh and see if he plays an instrument." She paused, "You know your solo well enough to miss one day or so of practice. So don't worry, ok?"

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled, "Kay, Edwards we finishing up our warm-ups. We are now going to do our 'Ah, ah, ahs' then get on with our day, ok?"

As Mrs. Christy started playing the piano again I let out my voice in a gust of air; loving the exocentric feeling as I let everything out. My anger, hurt, agony, sadness, and love, went into my singing.

I paused to hear everyone's voice; Mike was goofing off, Jessica was off key, Derek and Natasha were silent, and then the voice beside me was soft, velvet-y, deep, and in-tune. I nearly fainted as I looked up at the guy's-Edward's-face. He could have been a damn Abercrombie model, if he wanted. He had pale skin; red…kissable lips, emerald green eyes, and the softest looking hair ever, red, blonde, and brown mixed forming a bronze color. For some odd reason I wanted run my hand through it; feel the locks between my fingers.

We finished our warm-ups and everyone picked a spot on the room. In the music auditorium, we're allowed to do anything really, like Mrs. Christy and I, we take off our shoes and coats; walking around in nothing but our socks.

As I turned around, Edward was staring at me intently, "What?" I asked a little self-conscious.

He blinked, then smiled, a crooked smile that nearly make me weak in the knees. "I wanted to know...well…I wanted to know what happened back in the parking lot?" he seemed sincere. It made me grin; no one's ever sincere to me.

I sighed, "Nothing," I lied, I had to, no one's must ever know. I decided to change the subject. "So you got your schedule, right?"

He didn't seem too keen on changing the subject, but didn't object. "Yea, thanks. By the way," he seemed confused as we made our way over to my favorite corner with my IPod, its speakers, a paper that states what he's all about, and a list of instruments that are available, "why did you have it?"

I giggled, "Oh," I blushed as we got to my corner; dark, quiet, and most importantly, away from everyone else, "Alice wanted to know if I had any classes with her, then she also wanted to if you did." I explained everything.

"Do I?" he asked.

"Yea, um, you have music, obviously, trig, lunch, and bio with me." I grinned.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Oh," I blushed, "just you're going to be my trig and bio partner."

His perfect eyebrows creased, "Let me guess you were at eh hospital or the ER when they picked?"

I glared, "Actually," I quipped, surprised by my tone, Charlie always warned me to stay silent, no matter how pissed I got, "no one wanted to be partners; I'm a freak." I took a deep breath to cool down.

He rested his hand on my mine, immediately I felt a surge of electricity run through my body, then I tensed; like it was on automatic. Though, unlike Alice he didn't move his, instead grabbed it and took it into his and spoke gently, while rubbing small circles into my hand, "You're not a freak. So, you like being away from everyone. You're shy, quiet, silent, non-sociable, doesn't mean you're a freak, Bella."

I felt a shiver run down my back as my name rolled off his tongue. Just as I was about to object, my very obvious ringtone: _Face Down, by The Red _

_Jumpsuit Apprentice_.

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said_

_This doesn't hurt_

_She said_

_I've finally had enough_

_One day she will tell_

_You that she has _

_Had enough_

_He's coming around_

_Again!_

I answered, "Hello?"

"ISABELLA!"

"Yes, Daddy?" I asked small voice once again.

"Home by 6:00 tonight! Wear something…nice! Got it!"

My eyes widened as the realization hit, my eyes pooled with tears, "Yes, D-daddy."

"Don't be late; we don't like to be waiting." He then hung up as did I. _'we,' _I thought,_ 'his cops friends. 'It's been three years since they did that.'_ I felt the tears spill over, _'Not again, anything but that!' _

I suddenly collapsed on to the floor, as I let the overcome me. Well, I was supposed to land on the floor, but Edward had better intentions; grabbing my waist had pulling me into a hug.

"Bella, Bella…" He cooed into my ear. He sat us on the floor, me in his lap and crying into his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked over and over again.

All I could do was shaking my head and mumble, "Not again, please, not again!"

So we sat there, on the floor, for about twenty minutes; me crying on his shoulder, him hold me to his chest, rubbing small circles on my back and smoothing out my hair. Then, ever so gently, he lifted the hem of the back of my shirt; lightly placing his hand on my injured tailbone. He rubbed it softly, careful not to hurt me.

I heard him sigh, I pulled back a little to look at his face, and I grimaced. Agony, pain, concern, worry, and compassion all mixed together on hid gorgeous face. "What happened?" He whispered in such a hurt voice, I felt as if he was going cry.

I just shook my head, "Nothing, you need to worry about, Edward." I smiled sadly at him, "Thanks by the way," he threw me a questioning glance, "for helping me with my little…breakdown there." He nodded. "No one ever took the time to ask, so, um, yea, thanks."

He smiled that crooked smile again. "Anytime Bella," he said sweetly pushing my hair from my forehead and face.

I gently stood up grabbing his hand and helping him up at the same time. "Ok, let's get done with the easy stuff first," I stated sitting down in a chair as Edward sat in front of me. "Do you play any type of instrument?"

He nodded. "I've been playing the piano since I was 9 or 10 I believe." He shrugged. "Sometime after Carlisle and Esme adopted me."

I stopped jotting down the facts and looked at him questioningly. "A…adopted?"

Edward nodded, "Yea," he then looked at me either confused or interested or both. "Didn't you wonder why Jasper and Alice's last names were the same? They've been together for like 5 years now. The same goes for Rose and Emmet. They're starting their decade of together in a bit." He chuckled.

I nodded, "I'm sorry."

He looked at me incredulously "Why?"

I shrugged, "It was none of my business and I butted in, so, sorry."

Edward looked at me for a moment, and then brought his hand up. Instantly, I squeezed my eyes shut, tensed up every muscle and bone in my body, and bit my lip, waiting for the blow I knew was surely to follow.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say, except now he was closer. "Bella, you've got to talk to me." He pleaded. His hand caressed my bruised my cheek, I flinched. He brushed away the cover-up, softly and gasped.

I didn't open my eyes to see his mangled face again; instead I just leaned into his touch, while I still had it.


	3. Bella Swan? What's Your Damage?

**Chapter 3 **

**(Edwards POV!)**

**Bella Swan? What's Your Damage?**

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope!" I said eager to get out of the office.

"You're welcome, Mr. Cullen," she said in a sweet voice, a little too sweet for my taste. "You have a good day now, ok?"

I nodded, ran out, down the corridors, and into the music auditorium. It was dark and the students were all looking at a beautiful piano. Everyone was paired up; six groups of boy-girl, then there was just a girl. Her eyes closed, mahogany hair falling around her heart shaped face and shoulder. Clearly, she was wearing too make-up, like trying to cover-up something.

I walked up to the piano, to my music teacher, Mrs. Christy. She smiled at me and nodded towards the girl, who was still singing. I smiled a 'thank you' and stood beside her.

I had to lock me knees as I heard voice; soft, caring, and beautiful enough to make me weak in the knees, it was full of her emotions.

As the song came to a closing she opened her eyes; not acknowledging me. I cleared my throat, she turned and I was looking into beautiful, big almond eyes. She was beautiful as hell though it looked like she tried to hide it form everyone. In her eyes she showed her life's story; pain, fear, torment, confusion, shock, disappointment, and loss.

"Bella," Mrs. Christy said, breaking our contact.

'_Whoa! This is Bella?' _I thought not really paying attention to their conversation, _'This is the girl from the parking lot? With the bruise on her back?'_ once again the picture popped into my mind, I held my shiver and gasp.

"…ok?" Mrs. Christy asked looking at me.

I nodded smiling as she went back to the piano. Bella took a deep breath and sang on key the piano was on, as did I.

I loved singing; it always cleared my mind and the problems I had. When my parents died, whenever Alice and I got adopted by Carlisle and Esme, when I was in a new family, whenever the traumatic nightmares came, singing and playing the piano helped every time.

Soon the warm-up ended and everyone dispersed into his or her groups. Bella took her shoes and windbreaker off, getting comfortable. She turned to me, "What?"

I smiled my crooked smile. "I just wanted to know…well…I wanted to know, what happened in the parking lot?" I asked sincerely.

She smiled then sighed sadly "Nothing," she was lying, I could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. She chose to change the subject, "So you got your schedule, right?"

I frowned but let it go, "Yeah, thanks." Wait! Why did she have it in the first place? "By the way," we walked towards a dark corner away from everyone else; Bella carried her IPod, its speakers and a couple pieces of a paper, "why did you have it?"

She giggled, I grabbed onto a nearby chair to steady myself. "Oh," she blushed; I dug my nails into the cushion to keep my hands from her face, "Alice wanted to know if I had any classes with her, then she also wanted to know if I had any with you." She explained setting up the IPod and its speakers.

"Do I?" I wonder trying not to sound so excited.

"Yea, um, you have… music-obviously-trig, lunch, and bio with me." She grinned as if thinking of something.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Oh," she blushed again, _'Damn!'_ I thought biting my lip, _'She's going to be the death of me! Wait? What the hell am I thinking? I barely know her! God Edward wake up and smell the pheromones!'_ "Just you're going to be my partner on trig and bio; it gets pretty lonely."

I remembered a part of the discussion she had with Mrs. Christy:

'_You were at the hospital the day we picked…'_

My eyebrows' pushed together, "Let me guess, you were in the hospital or the ER the day they picked, right?" I didn't mean to sound harsh or smug it just came to be that way.

She glared at me, "Actually," I blinked _'She can get mad?! Damn!'_ "No one wanted to be my partner; I'm a freak!" she took a deep breath.

I don't know why, but I rested my hand on hers. Immediately I felt an electric surge run through me, lighting up my body! I wasn't sure if she felt the shock or not but she tensed as if I was going to hurt her. I kept my hand in place, to in ensure her I wasn't going to do anything. I wanted Bella to see that she wasn't a freak. "You're not a freak," I said rubbing small circles onto her hand. "So, you like being away from everyone else. You're shy, quiet, non-sociable, doesn't mean you're a freak, Bella."

She opened her mouth like she was she wanted to say something, but her phone rang, _Face down by the Red Jumpsuit Apprentice_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said_

_This doesn't hurt_

_She said_

_I've finally had enough_

_One day she will tell_

_You that she has _

_Had enough_

_He's coming around_

_Again!_

I only heard part of the conversation, though as she answered her voice and facial expressions changed. "Hello?" she answered. "Yes, Daddy?" she replied in a voice like a little girl, her face scared. Her eyes soon turned wide and tears filled her bottom eyelids. "Yes, D-daddy." She waited for about 3 seconds before snapping the phone shut. The tears suddenly fell over as did she, lucky her, I caught her around the waist and pulled her against my chest, pulling her closer.

"Bella, Bella…" I sighed into her ear, I sat us down on the floor; her in my lap, my arms around her waist. "What happened?" I asked time and time again.

But every time I did, she would shake her head and mumble, "Not again! Please! Not again!"

'_What? What not again?'_ I thought as we sat there, for about 20 more minutes; her on my lap, her head on my shoulders, me holding her close to my chest, rubbing small circles into her back-careful not to graze her bruise-and smoothing out her soft, brown, wavy hair.

Thinking about the bruise; how bad it was, how it happened, was it accidental, on purpose? Was it infected, was it warm, cold, bumpy, smooth, did it have its own heartbeat? Thinking all that then the possibilities, I got the urge and strength to lift her shirt and lightly place my hand on it.

She didn't move as I rubbed it softly. It was warm on the inside and chilly around the outside. In the inside, it was bumpy and the outside it was smooth. In the middle, I did have its own heartbeat, strong; as I moved towards the outside it grew faint.

I sighed '_so basically, it's healing from the outside in; it's not fresh but from earlier from this week, may be Sunday or Monday.' _I thought as she pulled away, looking at my face, she grimaced. _'I must look like shit or really worried.' _"What happened?" I whispered softly. As odd as it sounds, I just met her this morning, but I was hurt because she was. She was in pain and no one even knew why, but me. So I mean I'm hurting too.

She shook her head once more "Nothing you need to worry about, Edward," I shivered as my name rolled off her tongue and through her lips. She smiled sadly. "Thanks, by the way," I threw her a confused glance, "for helping me with my little…breakdown there." I nodded understandingly "no one's ever taken the time, so, um, yeah, thanks."

I smiled completely understanding "Anytime, Bella," I said loving the way it felt to have her name said around me or by me.

Bella stood up, slowly and gently, grabbing my hand to 'help' me up at the same time. When her hand made contact with mine that same electric surge ran through me, stronger this time, though. "Ok," her angelic voice rang through my ears, "let's get down with the easy stuff first," she sat down in a cushion chair as I picked one up and placed it right in front of her, so I could see her face. "Do you play an instrument?"

I nodded holding back the smile "I've been playing the piano since I was about nine or ten, I believe," I shrugged. "Sometime after Carlisle and Esme adopted me."

She stopped jotting down the notes and glanced at me through her lashes, I nearly had a heart attack! "A…Adopted?" she looked confused and concerned.

I nodded "Yea," then I thought of something. "Didn't you wonder why Jasper and Alice's last name are the same? They've been together for like five years. Same with Rosalie and Emmet, they've been together for nearly a decade now." I chuckled _'We are so weird!' _

She nodded "I'm sorry."

'_What?'_ I thought confused, _'why the hell is she sorry and why does she look like she's about to get smacked?'_ I asked, "Why?"

She shrugged "It was none of my business and I butted in, so, I'm sorry."

I continued to look at her, _'she looks like someone's about to beat her,'_ I thought, _'I wonder, if I raised my hand? What would she do?'_ I brought my hand up, immediately she tensed up every muscle and bone in her body, closed her eyes, bit her lip and just sat there…waiting. _'Ok…'_ I thought putting my hand down, _'obviously she's use to this…but why?' _I go up from my chair and sat in front of her, "Bella," I whispered, "Bella…you got to talk to me," I was pleading now. I started caressing her cheek, in result she flinched. _'Ok…flinching can either mean a sore or just scared of what's about to happen.' _I debated on which, _'she has tons of make-up on, which equals covering up something, which equals a sore…or worse.'_ I carefully brushed the remaining cover up off her cheek, and then gasped. On her cheek, a centimeter from her gorgeous lips was a black, purple and blue bruise.

She didn't open her eyes; instead she leaned into my hand, tears falling once more. "Tell me, Bella," I whispered brushing he tears away.

She just shook her head, still not opening her eyes. "No…" she mumbled through the tears, "…no! He'll hurt all of you, if I do! I haven't had anyone make me laugh or smile in along time, by just talking. I'm not going to let him take away the only piece of my joy. Please, Edward, please! Just leave it alone!" she pleaded out grabbing the hand that held her cheek; thus bringing on another electric attack. "Please…" she whispered once more.

I nodded solemnly "Ok, Bella, ok, "I promised pushing back her hair, "I'll leave it alone…for now."

She opened her eyes and smiled a watery, sad smile, "for now."


	4. Joy Only Lasts A Couple Short Hours

**Chapter 4 **

**(BPOV)**

**Joy Only Lasts A Couple Short Hours!**

I smiled "For now." I took a deep breath, "Let me guess," He gave me a questioning glance, "my makeup is ruined and I look like shit!?"

Edward smiled running his hand through his hair "You don't look like shit; actually, you look quite beautiful." I blushed and looked down at my hands. "As for your make-up running," he chuckled, "yeah!"

I scowled and wiped underneath my eyes; tons of black gunk spread upon my hand. "Ok…" I muttered, "…Ew!" I wiped the rest off, looked up at Edward, "Better?" I asked.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "Yeah, but people are going to be asking about your cheek being black and blue, the gash above you eye, the dark purple ring around your left eye, and the bags under your eyes." He then pulled out his cell and started texting.

"Who?"

"Alice and Rose."

"Why?"

"They're the only people I trust enough to 'glam' you up."

I think I lost my nerve or I was REALLY missing Jacob, because what I did next was shocking…even for me. "Thanks, Edward," then I kissed the corner of his mouth. Realizing I REALLY shouldn't have done that I yanked back, jumped up from my spot and started pacing. _'What haven't I had today?'_ I asked myself as I paced, _'duh!'_ I then took out a liter and a pack of Marlboro mints, sighed, lit it and took a deep drag.

"Bella?! No!" Edwards arm shot out to grab the dangerous addiction.

"Edward?!" I mocked him taking another drag. "Look I really don't want to hear the lecture coming up, OK?" I rolled my eyes and took another hit, "You'll die faster…good!" I said in a bored tone. "Just let it go, Edward, OK?" I asked blowing the extra smoke in the other way, knowing he didn't smoke also.

"You're too beautiful to smoke, Bella," he argued, "and you could seriously mess up your voice."

I rolled my eyes "Like I haven't heard those two excuses before," I smiled at the time someone actually cared about my health. "Though I don't have a voice. Sure it's good…but nothing special."

He looked at me like I was stupid "The hell you don't!" I grinned; he was cuter when he got mad.

"Edward, please, I don't want to talk about this right now. Later, OK?" I tried to compromise smiling and putting cutely.

After much glaring and pouting he gave up "Fine," he agreed through gritted teeth, which soon turned into a grin. "By the way, what was that sweet little kiss for?"

I took another long drag while trying to calm down my blush. "I was just…thankful, is all." I smiled, despite myself, embarrassed, "I'm sorry I just…my guy friend, Jacob, he and I use to do that all the time; messing with my fa…Charlie and…R-Renée." My heart broke when I spoke her name aloud. Charlie doesn't even do that; calling her 'your mother' and 'my wife'.

He nodded "Why not anymore?" frowning as I took another hit.

"Charlie," I said sadly staring at the last part of my cigarette; he's the reason I started, helping the stress.

"Charlie? Charlie Swan? Your father?" he asked dumbfounded. "The police chief? Why would he forbid you to go see you friend?"

I shrugged "You ask him."

He nodded just as his phone rang, '_Barbie girl_' by Aqua. "What Alice?" he answered "A huge bruise on cheek, a gash eye, black eye, dark bags under eyes." He answered again "Alright! Good! Thanks!" he snapped it shut. "They'll be here in five minutes. Speaking of which Alto voice, I sing, play piano and a little acoustic. Hand me your cell would ya?" I did so, wondering what he was going to sing, "I'll do _Face Down_!" I gaped at his voice, soft, velvety, deep and completely gorgeously attractive.

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt._

_She said I've finally had enough._

_Face down in the dirt _

_She said this doesn't hurt._

_She said I've finally had enough._

_One day she will,_

_Tell you,_

_That she has had enough._

_He comes around again._

_Do you feel like you're a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now?_

_As she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this world going to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found._

He smiled, I finally was able to close my mouth "That song…that one song gave my sister, Alice, the reassurance she needed to tell Esme and the rest of us about her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend." He shook his head sadly, "He beat her till she was unconscious about four times, raped her multiple times and stabbed her with various objects, for the most absurd reasons." his jaw clenched, "If any man hurts the people I care and love most will be dealt with, personally by Emmet, Jasper and I." He growled the last part. The bell rang overhead, "By the way," he said after I finished, "you want to tell Mrs. Christy we didn't finish and use Monday to just hang out?"

I nodded and was about to respond, saying I was going to have to get him a sheet of the music we were singing in a couple months, but was interrupted by two cheery voices, I will to learn to love, scream, "BELLA!" over the second bell.

Alice got to me first, her eyes got wide, her mouth 'o'ed in horror, "Honey, oh my God! Bella!? What…" she did a quick glance behind me and back, "…w-what am I going to use to make this look good?"

Soon Rosalie showed, her reaction, like Alice's, except she cried, saying "Alice it…it reminds me of y-you the first time you let it gooooo!"

I turned towards Edward and glared, "You said I looked ok!" I scolded.

He chuckled and whispered "No…I said you looked beautiful." As Alice and Rosalie worked wonders, covering everything up.

(You have no idea how bad exams are killing my writers hand! So I skipped the rest of the day, don't bite my head off! Jeez!)

"Bye Bella!" Rosalie and Alice said jumping into Alice's care. "See ya tomorrow, girl."

"Later girls!" I said grinning a small grin.

Emmet and Jasper took Rosalie's car "Be home soon, Eddie!" Emmet yelled over the radio, "Bye Mousy!" he teased smiling like a five year old.

I laughed "Bye Big bear!" I teased back loving my new nickname. I turned towards my truck, only to find Edward leaning against it, looking like a Greek God "Hey," I breathed stepping in front of him a couple feet away.

"Hey," he said the same, "Mousy!"

I laughed and blushed "Not you too, Eddie," I liked teasing with Edward, for some odd reason it just made me feel…I don't know…closer to him than the others I guess.

"Yea, yea," he waved it away with a swat.

I smiled "Thank you, Edward," I stepped up to him, only a few inches from him now, "no one's ever paid much attention to me before."

He nodded "It's just…I know where you're coming from, Bella. Whenever Carlisle and Esme adopted Alice and me, Emmet was the only one-there. That abusive boyfriend was beating Alice, I was having trouble making new friends and accepting my parents' death." He sighed, "I'm very glad I met you, Bella."

I nodded holding back the tears "I'm glad I met you too, Edward; all of you for that matter. You all made me laugh without it being fake, made me smile without it being fake or just a cover up." I smiled, "See."

He smiled a small smile, placing his hand on my cheek, I flinched, "I'm so sorry, Bella," I looked at him confused, "I wish I could do something, I really do."

I shook my head "It's OK, Edward, trust me," I laughed without any humor, "if you think this is bad…you have no idea!"

He nodded while his thumb gently rubbed over my bruised cheek, then sighed, "I'm busy tomorrow but on Sunday, do you want to hang out?" he asked in a rush.

I thought about it, _'Sunday's Charlie goes fishing till 6:00 at night. Great!'_ I nodded as my answer.

He smiled brilliantly "Great! Hey give me your cell number and I'll give you mine!"

I nodded as I took a picture of him running his hand through his hair. "Alright punch it in!" I demanded, he did so after taking a snap of me blowing a kiss to him. "Here put yours in."

I laughed as we hugged good-bye, "See ya later, Edward," I jumped into the cab of the truck.

"Yea," he said laughing, "Oh, wait, what time can I call you tonight?"

I frowned as I cranked up the truck "You know…?" I said buckling my belt and putting it into gear, "I'll just call you, ok?"

He nodded smiling "Later Bella!" he said gleefully jumping into his Volvo and speeding out first.

I giggled all the way home, until I saw the cruiser with two other cars in the front yard. My grin, happiness, and joy all washed away; I become the lifeless, quiet, shy, non-social able girl again. I slowly climbed out of the truck and up the stairs.

I stepped into the house, only to be greeted with silence and a musty smell, like mixture of cigarettes and beer. I carefully crept into the living room shocked and relieve of what I saw. Charlie, rob, and Steve were sprawled out on the couches, beers in their hands, mouths open and openly snoring. That was a shock of relief; Charlie asleep when I got home! _'Better make dinner before they wake up,' _I thought hanging up my coat, rushing up-stairs and placing my bag on my bed and shoes underneath.

Once I got back downstairs and into the kitchen , I boiled some water in one pot, some tomato sauce in another and a pound of beef in a fat skillet. I placed a huge handful of angel hair noodles in the boiling water, added the browned beef to the sauce, and stirred. Then waited till the noodles were soft, drained. Next, I tapped Parmesan cheese onto some garlic bread and shoved it into the stove. Then popped two can of mushrooms into the pot with the heated beef and sauce. I mixed the sauce and noodles together, making the perfect spaghetti and garlic bread.

The oven dinged, I heard a grunt right afterwards. _'Shit,'_ I thought pulling the bread from the oven, shoveling some food onto three different plates. I walked into the living room to find Charlie and his friends watching the game, beers on the floor. "Dad?" I whispered taking a few cautious steps into the living room.

"Set them down on the table, Bella," Charlie replied.

I blinked _'Where's the yelling, beating?'_ I thought gently placing the plates on the table, _'And since when does he call me Bella?'_

If that wasn't enough, as I left to get their drinks Charlie called out, "Thanks, Bella, and its great!"

I nearly fell out, "T-thanks dad," I smiled to myself. _'This is a trick!'_ a little voice in my head told me. I shuddered, _'He's done this before, all I have to do is what he says and I'll be fine!' _I told myself.

I filled three cups of soda and gently placed them onto the table, where Charlie and the other two were eating happily. "Have you had any, Bella?" Charlie asked once he finished his mouthful.

I shook my head "No, sir," I answered standing in the middle of the living room, " I was going to wait for guys to be fed the myself…if that would be ok." I had skipped lunch, feeling uneasy with my stomach.

Charlie nodded vigorously "Yea, go ahead! Eat up!"

I nodded and left, my mind chanting, _'Trick, trick, trick, trick,'_ the entire time I was eating, washing the dishes, cleaning up the living room, finishing my non-existent homework, and getting into my night clothes.

As I laid in my bed, waiting and listening for his unruling beatings, I thought about the Cullen's…more specifically…Edward. He cared about the wound, he dropped the subject when I asked, he also dropped me smoking; though I've only been smoking since I was fifteen, I can quit whenever I want if I have the right motivation. He's sweet to care, but I'll just make something up the next time I come to school with something pretty bad. I mean, I hate lying to people, but when I lie to the Cullens, I hate what I did and myself.

Alice is…scary! Today during lunch…

**Flashback that day during lunch!**

"_BELLA!" Emmet roared as Alice, Edward, and I made our way to the table I usually sit at alone. "How's my favorite Mousy doing?" he teased, while Rosalie playfully smacked his arm. _

_I smiled "Hey Emmet," I turned to everyone at the circular table, "Rose and Jasper."_

_The first part of lunch was fine; Jasper and Emmet planning the weekend, Alice and Rose planning a huge shopping trip on Saturday and Sunday, and Edward and I just getting to know one another._

_Edward leaned over, expectantly, and whispered sweetly, his lips brushing against my neck and ear, "What was Emmet talking about…when he called you Mousy?"_

_When he pulled back, smirking-got to hurt him for that-I couldn't form a straight sentence; I stuttered, forgot what he said, if you really want to know…I forgot my own name._

_He chuckled and moved back to my ear, "Breathe, Bella," I did as he said, "Now what did Emmet mean," he paused breathing his cool breath down my neck, his lips moved against my ear as he spoke next, "when he called you Mousy?" he quietly chuckled again. "Breath Belle." Then moved so I could speak._

_If that's what you call what I did. I knew I was red, so red it seemed to be impossible. "H-he called me that…cause he-he's big a-and…I'm small." I giggled ""He's Big Teddy Bear Emmet and I'm Tiny Squeaky Mousy, Bella!" I giggled thinking of it, as Edward just smiled and staring into my eyes; _'So cliché, Bella!'_ my mind screamed._

"_Bella! Rose we should so bring Bella shopping with us Saturday!" Alice suddenly squealed, eyes wide, smile bright and joyous!_

"_Sh-shopping?" I asked nervously, "Me? Shopping?" I continued laughing nervously taking my tray with me as I stood, "D-don't be crazy, Al-Alice!" I continued laughing nervously as I made my way towards the trash. "I-I can't, Alice. That's insane!" I scoffed freaking out._

_Alice and Rose smiled evilly before making their way to me "We're not taking no for an answer, Bella," Alice whispered menacingly._

_Tears flooded my eyes as she did; Charlie had said that the night he and his friends had some…fun with me._

_I saw, behind Rose, Edward jump up and rush to my side. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my head into his warm chest. "That's enough, Alice," he scowled pulling me through the doors of the cafeteria and into the student parking lot. _

_We sat on a bench, I didn't sob, I just let the tears slip out; thank God-and Alice and Rose-that all my make-up was waterproof. Edward sat with me, his right arm around my shoulder and his left holding my right hand, smoothing small circles into the back. I leaned my head on his shoulder, letting the tears slip. "Thank you, Edward," I whispered leaning up off his shoulder._

_He smiled his crooked smile "Like I said, anytime, Bella." He then pressed his lips to my forehead. "Come on," he stood and grabbed my _

_hands, dragging me towards out next class, never letting my hand go._

**End Flashback!**

I didn't mean to freak out like that, I just did. I told Alice, next Sunday cause I had to work on Saturday. She bought it and dropped the subject.

Rose is a really nice girl, a little vain, yes, but she's really cool once you get to know her. Plus, she keeps Tanya and Laurens' posse off my back.

Jasper's a like me-personality wise-quiet, shy, only talking when spoken to, though he's quite nice once he opens up to you. Alice and Edward told me that if he looks into your eyes or even at your face he'll know what you're feeling, like that! **(snap fingers for effect!=} lol!)**

Emmet is like my favorite stuffed teddy animal! He may look evil…and intimidating, but he's really just a live stuffed grizzly bear! Funny, child-ish, in a good way, sweet, playful, kind-hearted…so far that I know.

I glanced at the clock, 9:47 PM "Maybe…" I started but couldn't finish the thought as I heard three heavy, different footsteps on the stairs, _'Thought so,'_ the tiny voice inside my head muttered.

I sat on the edge of my bed in a blue and black stripped, silk nightgown, no bra and underwear; just the way they like it.

My door suddenly busted open, Charlie, Rob, and Carl stood, drunk, in my doorway. Their eyes raked up and down my body, probably un-dressing me with their eyes.

"Yum," Carl complemented unbuckling his belt.

""Yeah, Charlie, she looks better since the last time!" Rob slurred rubbing his crotch before unbuttoning his jeans. "Good job!"

"I try," Charlie said, no slur, no hiccup, no stumble…nothing, I noted as they advanced on me. "She pisses me off so much I'm not sure why she's still alive!" '_You're telling me,'_ A voice in my head sarcastically put it. They all laughed, acting like I wasn't even there. "Carl," my eyes widened, "you're first." Charlie commanded slipping out his video camera, he kept all of his 'deeds' on it; basically my beatings and his own commentary.

As Carl made his way to me, pulling his pants and boxers down pushing me onto the bed and pulling my night gown off, Charlie started his commentary, "Here we have 17-year-old Bella Swan, getting her punishment for socializing in school!" He moved over to my bed, setting the camera on the foot of it. "My good friends Carl and Rob, here, are going to teach her not to disobey me, now, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah!" They hollered as traitor tears rolled down my face.

Charlie laughed "Ok Carl, have at her!"

With that said Carl shoved himself into me, I cried out in agony, tears fell endlessly. He grabbed a handful of my hair, painfully jerked it back, "Bitch! I want to hear you scream as I finish you off!" That's the way it went; him slapping me as he thrusted in and out of me, pulling my hair reminding me of the last of it, filling up my breasts and finally reaching his peak and I screamed just like I was supposed to do. He pulled himself out, waited a few minutes, then I was commanded to swallow him. Tears ran constantly as I finished, I nearly puked my guts out as I swallowed. After he was done, Rob took his turn repeating Carl's actions.

"Here," Charlie threw the camera at Rob, "get a good shot of me with her would ya?"

Rob nodded "Yeah, Charlie, man."

I watched as my own father stripped to nothing, flipped me over and ride me till I was bleeding and crying in agony and despair. Charlie pulled himself out and got dressed. I lay there and wait for whatever's coming, tears falling down my cheeks and onto my purple and black sheets.

"Get dressed, you piece of shit." Charlie ordered, I do so. Slowly due to the pain of getting raped by three different grown men, one after the other. "You did good, kid." He said leaving my room.

I thought it was over as Rob left, but I was mistaken. Carl came at me with a knife, I started to scream, but he punched me in the face many times. Soon I was wheezing for breath as he took to my neck. On the right side he carved letters into it, my screams were muffled by his knee slamming down on my sternum.

After 15 minutes of pure agony, he pulled the knife back, smacked me across the face, and threw me against my wall. I screamed out in pain as he laughed and left my room.

I sat there beaten, torn, bloody, physically and emotionally in pain. I sat there, thinking of what Mom would've done if she were here. I sat there, remembering the wonderful times I had with Charlie and Renee before I was 6 years-old.

Two hours later, I heard Charlie slump into his room, his bed creaked as he laid or sat down, then merely seconds later, his deep, gargling, snores were heard all through the house.

I stood slowly, my limbs felt like jelly; painful, pathetic, gross jelly! I made my way over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black and blue stripped pj pants with my favorite band, Evanescence, t-shirt, and my one and only black, baggy sweat shirt. Jacob gave it to me the last day I had hung out with him down in La Push. I sighed "Jacob," I whispered quietly laying down in my bed, careful not to cause anymore pain to myself, "what would you want me to do?" I asked tears falling down my cheeks once more as darkness took over my vision.

**(Edwards house, same night as last chapter, no one's POV!)**

"I'm sorry, Edward!" Alice apologized for the millionth time that night, "I didn't MEAN to scare her."

"Yea, Ali, I know…but she's delicate." Edward replied pulling out his MP3.

"I can tell," Alice said smoothing her outfit, "I mention shopping and she tears up…"

Edward sighed "Ali, I don't think that's why she started crying." He switched a couple songs, deciding on a low melody. "What did you say to her after she said no and started backing away?"

She shrugged "Just that we weren't taking no for an answer," she paused, "why?"

His eyes became wide "You said what?!" Alice looked at him confused. "Alice, what would…Alex…always say when you said no?"

Alice frowned "He would say he wasn't taking no for an answ…Oh my Gosh!" She covered her mouth in horror, "I didn't…I didn't mean it in a bad way! I was joking!"

Edward sighed sadly "Alice, I think she knows you were playing….it just….scared her."

She nodded "What did you find out about her?"

He shrugged "Well the bruise on her back is healing, it happened sometime earlier this week." Ha paused clenching his jaw, "I know someone's hurting her…she said if I interfere he's kill or hurt us! She won't open up to me!" he sighed in frustration.

"Well…you know…it is our first day, Edward." Alice pointed out slowly, biting her lip.

He groaned "I know, but I'm just so…damn impatient! Ever since your…incidents with…Alex…I've been more aware of how people talk, walk, and act. I know someone's doing this to Bella." He whispered the last part to himself.

Alice patted his arm "I know, Edward, I know." She then smirked, thinking something diabolical or knowing something that no one knows yet. "ooooh…this shall be interesting."

He glanced at her, saw her expression, then started panicking "Alice? What is it?" She shook her head still smirking "C'mon, man! Please!" He begged on his hands and knees.

Alice giggled "No, no Edward! The only people I will be telling this to will be, Rose and Mom."

Edward was appalled by her decision "What?! I'm your brother! Damn you, I'm supposed to know!"

Alice rolled her eyes "Yeah and my little vision"-she put air quotes around the word-"deals with you!"

"Fine," he huffed giving me up, "at least tell me who else it consists of, please?!"

She rolled her eyes once more, got up and went up the staircase "Edward," She sighed, "you are impossible. But since I love you and all I give you two clues." She paused at the top step as did Edward. "A feeling and the one girl that has been on your mind since this morning. Night!"

He stood there shocked, confused, and angry with his sister. "What? Alice! That ain't fair!" He yelled down the hallway before he turned down the opposite to his bedroom. _'This is so frustrating,'_he thought pulling off his shirt and jeans, leaving him only in his boxers...(**Let your minds wander girls! lol =0)** _'first, Bella won't tell me whats happening to her...then my own sister won't tell me what she 'sees' in her 'vision'! God can this get any worse!'_ A little voice in his head muttered something along the lines of _'Think about Bella! What do you think she asks everynight she looks at her body and sees those things someone puts in her?!'_ He climbed into his comfortable bed, ignoring the little voice, before letting the soft melody lull him to sleep.

* * *

**Yes! Finally! I'm done with chapter 4! Hallelujah!**


	5. Do You Know Her?

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's Point of view**

I stood in front of him in my usual stance "Yea Dad?" I asked slightly annoyed that it was taking him forever just to tell me the same thing every day.

"I want dinner done by 6:30 tonight, I want the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and hallway spotless, and I want the driveway shoveled!" he ordered the same thing as yesterday…and the day before that. "Got it!?" he asked menacingly when I didn't answer.

I nodded curtly "Yea, Dad. Don't worry it'll be done." I replied while resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

Charlie then left without another word. As I heard the sound of the motor of the cruiser fade down the street, I sighed "Yet another day gone to waste." I started gathering the bleach, Mildew removal, Fabulous, Windex, and other cleaning supplies for the bathroom. _'I miss my old Saturdays in La Push with Jacob and Sam,'_ I thought cleaning all the surfaces in the small bathroom, _'I wonder what he's doing today…'_

**Down in La Push (ED POV)**

I cut the engine, as I stopped in front of the first house that I've came across since I had came onto the reserve. The mailbox said 'Uley' "Let's see if Jacob lives here," I muttered walking up the steps.

I knocked on the door three times, than a beautiful woman with satiny copper skin and long, crow-black hair opened the door with a sweet smile "Yes?" she asked in a melodic voice.

I swallowed, blinked, then asked "Hi Mrs. Uley, is Jacob here?"

She smiled "Not today, honey." She thought for a moment, rolling her dark brown almond shaped eyes, "um, I believe Sam said they'd be down at the beach or at his place today."

I nodded "Um, it's been awhile since I've been down here, but, um, where does he live again?"

Mrs. Uley giggled "I can tell. No one calls me Mrs. Uley, yet." She sighed looking down at her left hand "Not for another couple months. So you may call me Emily and I can call you…?"

"Edward," I answered, "Edward Cullen to be specific.

"Ok, Edward, Jacobs' house is two miles straight ahead, it's on this side of the street, you'll see a Rabbit outside, the car, not the animal, if not then you'll see nothing. Billy can't walk, so he doesn't need extra transportation." She explained.

I nodded "Thank you Emily, you've been a ton of help," I said looking towards my Volvo, "I just hope he is too." I mumbled the last part low enough in hope she wouldn't hear.

She nodded "Well I must get back to my cousins' l6th birthday cake, nice to meet you Edward."

"You too, Emily," I started to leave then thought for a moment. "Hey Emily…do you know anyone by the name of Bella Swan?"

Her eyes became guarded "You know Bella?"

I nodded "Yeah I go to school with her. I was just wandering if you knew her. She's seems like your type of girl."

She nodded "No one had seen Bella in years. Every time I see her dad he says she's busy or out with friends. Jacob and Sam miss her a lot." She said with sorrow.

I nodded "I'm sure she'll be around, Emily." Then I walked off to my car without another word. I drove on down the road looking for the Rabbit in front of a house. The landscape here was similar to Forks, except for less trees and more space between the houses.

Two miles down, just like she had said, there was a one story house with green curtains covering the windows and a blue Rabbit outside **(I can't member the real color it was. Correct me if I'm wrong!) **I smiled "Thank god it's a small town." I said cutting the engine once again and getting out.

As I walked up the bumpy driveway, I thought about what I was going to say: _'Hey is Jacob here? He is? Well can I speak to him? Oh! You're Jacob? Well I've come to ask you about a certain girl I just met_, _Isabella Swan? Yeah, she speaks of you a lot!'_ I frowned "Sounds like a plan," I mumbled knocking on the door twice, before a guy about 15 or so answered it.

He was about 6'0 or a taller, which freaked me out a little, just to be honest. I mean I live with Emmet and this guy freaks me out. He had long blue black hair and dark eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked in a deep voice that made mine a squeak.

"Hi…I'm Edward Cullen," I said reaching my hand out my hand for a shake.

He did the same "Jacob Black," he replied looking at me questioningly.

I grinned "Thank you, finally!" He look at me confused, "I've been looking for you." I clarified he still looked confused. "I'm here to ask you a few questions about a girl I met."

"Who's the girl?"

I swallowed "Isabella Swan?"

His eyes then got wide "Bella? You mean Bella Swan? Police chiefs' daughter?" I nodded "What's wrong? What happened?" he demanded.

I sighed "This would be a lot easier if I knew."

He gestured for me to come in, I did so. His living room contained four small couches, and a TV. Jacob sat in one couch and I sat in another "What's going on? How do you know Bella?" he asked immediately,

I sighed again "She has a couple classes with me at school," I paused. "Yesterday was my first day and she showed me and my family around. We had first period together and we're partners. I found out a lot of things that one class." I thought about all the things. "She smokes cigarettes, she has a huge bruise, and when I say huge I mean about the size of a damn cantaloupe, on her tail bone; I mean it was red, black, blue and purple, Jacob!" I cried his knuckles turned white. "Do you want me to continue?" I asked cautiously he nodded a stiff nod. "Ok, so her phone rang once, and it was her dad. After the call, she burst into tears and kept on repeating 'not again! Please! Not again!' I didn't know what she was talking about and so I held her; setting her on my lap, holding her close rubbing her back, smoothing her hair, asking what's wrong. You know, letting her she wasn't alone." I paused again to catch my breath and let Jacob digest that. "After the tears had stopped her makeup had ran, making-"

"Hold up! Make up? Since when does Bella where make up? We use to make fun of chicks that did that! What happened to her? She's beautiful without the damn make up!" Jacob ranted for a moment. "Sorry."

I just shook my head "no its ok, Jacob. Let it out in some way! You're doing better than I did and I only met her yesterday!" I thought for a moment about what he said "But yea she wears a lot of it, especially cover up! As I was saying, the tears washed away the mask and brought the girl she was trying to hide. Her eyes had purple bags underneath; a huge gash was above her left eye. Not bleeding but looked new. There was a blue and purple hand print on her right cheek, her lips were chapped and cut up pretty bad, like she was smacked so hard it busted or something. Above that bruise was another on her eye, it was black and looked brand new, like overnight type thing!" I heard him sniffle, I didn't want him to be embarrassed, and so I acted nonlahcant to it. "When I found out, she looked petrified, as if I was going to tell someone." I felt my eyes get wet as I stared at my knees. "She asked a few questions and I answered them truthfully. After that she said she was sorry and I asked why, she looked as if someone was about to beat the hell out of her. I tested it; raising my hand. Instantly she locked up every muscle and bone, bit her lip, and just…waited." I looked up to see Jacobs's hands and shoulders shaking. "I wanted to know if you knew anyone who could do this to Bella. Jacob, I know I just met her, but my sister went through similar stuff with her ex-boyfriend." I explained feeling the tears fall down my face "I've vowed myself to get the people I love out of those types of situations."

He didn't answer right away, not like I expected it. Five minutes later, he lifted his head; eyes were red, puffy and still a little watery. "I wish if did man. I really do; Bella and I have a history. She's like my older sister; I love her without a doubt. Though, I haven't been able to see her in about five years. Charlie always says she either busy or out with other friends." He replied glumly casting his eyes downward.

I got an idea "What are you doing tomorrow?"

He looked at me funny then answered "um…Sam, me and the boys are going down to the beach with a few other friends, why?"

I nodded "What time?"

"Eleven?"

"We'll meet you there around eleven, thirty." I stated then got up and walked out the door and into my car leaving Jacob with his thoughts and shock. As I left the reserve I started thinking about Bella and glanced at my cell phone, _'May be I should call her. She didn't call last night and I am worried!'_ I sighed, picked up the phone and selected Bella in my contacts list. _'Hopefully she's not busy!'_

**Hoped you liked it! Working on Chapter six at the moment! It should be on shortly! Sorry its such a short chapter!**


	6. Her Personal Haven

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's Pov!**

**Her Personal Haven**

I was up to my elbows in chemicals, when my phone rang an unfamiliar ringtone; Hero by Nickleback.

"Hello?" I answered putting it on speaker so I could continue my cleaning.

"Hey Bella, what's up? Why didn't you call last night?"

"Edward? Oh, hey! Nothing much just cleaning the house, you?" I explained.

He chuckled "Yeah? Well that sucks. I didn't mean to interfere with your cleaning. But…you kind of scared me last night with not calling me." He took a deep breath. "Are you ok?"

I smiled, wiped the remaining suds off the floor, and on my arm and hands. "Yea, I'm fine." I whispered lifting the bucket of water and it slowly and soap and pouring it into the sink. I watched it slowly run down the drain, the top bubbles spinning and swirling downward, getting smaller and thinner. Realizing that's the way I felt and how it probably looked like, I staggered away, hitting my back on the stool "Oh!" I gasped out. "Oh God!" I groaned as I felt something trickle down the last part of my back. "Damnnit!" I cursed out holding my back.

"Bella?! Bella?! Bella what's going on?" Edwards' voice rang through the phone "Bella if you don't answer me in the next two minutes I'm coming over." He paused while I gasped for air, growing faint by the smell of blood. "Yes, I do know where you live, Bella, and I'm on my way…"

I didn't hear the rest as my vision blurred, darkness crept in, and I collapsed on the floor.

_**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**_

**EdPOV!**

The other end of the line grew silent then a chair scraping the floor and a thud hit it and, once again, it was silent. "Shit Bella?!" I yelled into the receiver; no answer. I snapped my phone shut and floored the throttle, punching in Charlie Swan into the GPS and getting the directions.

Two minutes later, I came to a small two story white house. The light was on in the bottom left windows, the shades drawn.

I cut the engine immediately when I saw the red truck outside in the driveway, and rushed up the steps. I tried the door, it fell open _'Thank you,'_ I thought looking into the house. I took a step forward, listening and taking in my surroundings. To my right, a living room occupied with one long burgundy couch, one burgundy love seat, a dark brown, knee-height, coffee table, and plenty of books on the far walls. To my left, was tile floor with white and gray swirls, a sink, a refrigerator, plus a dark cherry-wood four occupant table; everything a kitchen needs. Below the round kitchen table was a puddle of dark red blood around a body, lying in a clump. "Bella," I shouted running to her side, "Bella, Bella?! Can you hear me?"

No response.

I felt for her pulse, feeling a faint th-thump, th-thump, th-thump. "Oh God, Bella? Bella, you got to wake up!" I yelled softly shaking her fragile form.

"Mmmm!" She moaned weakly slapping my hands away, "mmm-mmm."

I sighed relieved "Bella," I whispered in her ear lightly picking up her neck and brushing the hair covering her face away. "Bella…I want you…to slap my hand once if you can walk and twice if you can't."

Her gentle hand rose slowly and cautiously to my face "I'm ok…" she breathed out her small thumb stroking my cheek. "I can walk…I just…fainted…at the smell…of t-the blood."

My right hand, that had been stuck by my side, reached up and covered hers, pressing it into my face. "Do you need help getting up?" I asked quietly as I stroked her neck, slowly letting my fingers travel down her collar bone then back up to her ear, making goosebumps appear.

"Yea…i-if you wouldn't…m-mind?" she asked quietly she still had yet to open her gorgeous eyes.

"Ok," I said though not making any notion to moving. Neither did she.

After a few quiet minutes, bella's eyes fluttered open, she smiled "Hey," she breathed out, her wamr breath fanning my chin, "thanks for coming and checking on me."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug my face into her hair, inhaling her scent; lavendar, freesia, and strawberries. I sighed "Its ok, Bella, its going to be ok." I whispered softly into her ear.

I felt her nod her head and mumbled "I know…thank you! Thank you so much, Edward!" I shivered and smiled lifting her up into my arms, bridal style, her back was drenched in blood. "Oh God," I exclaimed turning and running down the hall to where, I thought, the bathroom was.

"What?" Bella asked as I sat her on the edge of the bathtub.

"I need you to take off your shirt, Bella," I said all doctor mode now.

"Um…" She stalled her hands on the hem of her shirt.

"Bella," I sadi exasperated, "I need to get a look at your back, ok? Nothing sexual with this; I'm studing to be a doctor like my father." I explained slowly moving her hair from her back.

She was silent for a few moments before she whispered "I trust you Edward. So…can you help me take the shirt off?"

I silently nodded slowly running my hands from her shoulders down to her hips "Ok…I need you to lift your arms, Bella."

She silently lifted her arms as I slowly peeled her shirt off her torso. My fingers grazed at her ribs and all the way to her cheek; causing goosebumps were I've touched.

I smiled to my self as her hands came back down to her sides. "ok, bella, the rag might be a little cold when I'm wiping the blood away…" I pused getting the rag extra wet. Bella nodded and gripped her legs. "ok..." I pressed the rag against her sides

"Ahhh!" she squealed, "That's cold!"

I chuckled and wiped the remaing blood from her right and left sides, then moving towards the middle.

After I finished the cleaning up and bandaging her wound, I turned her around. Her arms draped over her chest and head hanging low. I smiled lightly "Bella…" I whispered lifting her head with my forefinger. "Are you ok?" I asked remembering what I saw when cleaning her back; bruises ontop of scars, cuts, gashes, among other things.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Edward," she apologized ashamed.

I smiled sadly and sighed draping a towel around her shoulders "Its ok bella," I said quietly picking her up and asking where her bedroom was.

"Up the stairs and the first door on the right." She whispered sleepily.

I went up the stairs, gently cradling her neck; slowly, not jostling her form. She was deathly pale and really light. 'Bella?" I asked wondering how to say this.

"Mmm?" she mumbled pulling a sweatshirt over her head the falling onto the bed.

"um…do you think you're still up for tomorrow?"

"oh yea!" she brightened at the idea, "That's my hightlight of the weekend."

I had to smile at her "That's a realife. I have a surpise for you." I saw her face lighten up but not with excitement or joy…but fear, pain? "What?"

She sighed "Nothing," she lied, "I just loathe surprises."

I nodded letting her think I bought it "It won't be too over the top. Just wear something for outside, kay?" I advised standing up.

"Alright," she whispered nodding off gently. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She sighed drifting off into her own personal haven.

* * *

**Sorry its short! but this just means i can work on chapter 7 quicker and have it up in no time! Please Review!**


	7. People helpingain't helping!

**Chapter 7 **

**Bella's POV**

**People helping…ain't helping!**

"Bella," a distant voice filled with…anger? Why would anyone be angry with me? "Bella?" the voice got closer.

My eyes fluttered, it all came crashing back; the voice was Charlie, he's angry cause he's drunk, dinners not done and I'm not done there in his way. I scrambled out of the bed; smoothing out my clothes, hair, and rubbed my eyes all in the seconds it took me to meet Charlie in the living room.

"Where were you?" He asked pulling on his jacket and hanging it inside the hall closet.

"In the bathroom, sorry Dad," I apologized glancing wearily at his belt; carrying his nightstick, cuffs, flashlight, and mostly his gun.

"Where's my dinner?" he asked pulling the flashlight off and settling it onto the side table.

The bell rang interrupting my answer, I glanced questioningly "Um…do you want me to get the door, D-dad?" I asked quietly inching towards the door.

"Yea," he quietly muttered slumping into the couch, "don't be long thought…I want my dinner."

"Yes, sir," I whispered walking to the door.

"Hi! Bella?" a voice squeaked as I opened the door. She took in my appearance; pale face, with bruises scattered on my arms, face, neck, and legs. Tears formed in her eyes "um…" her voice thick with tears; she reached up to brush my cheek. I involuntarily, flinched and recoiled back into the door frame, she dropped her hand and looked back at me, hurt showing through her eyes.

"Sorry Alice," I apologized shifting on my right leg to my left.

She sighed, "It…its ok, Bella," Alice replied sounding like she was convincing herself more than me. "Edward told me, you were a little weak from…the l-loss of b-blood earlier." I nodded leaning against the door frame. "So…um…I've come to give you this," she finished holding up a platter full of an assortment of seafood, vegetables, fruits, meats, and dairy products.

"Alice, I can't accept this,"-_ 'No matter how much it'll be helping me with Charlie,'_ I added silently to myself. Shaking my head, I pushed the platter back at her gently.

"Yes you can, and you will," she insisted pushing it back. "It's the least I can do after what happened at lunch."

I sighed she wasn't going to give up, I thought exasperatedly. "If I say yes, will you minimize our shopping trip next Saturday?" I asked smiling slightly.

She hesitated, "ok, fine. Seven stores, fine with you," I nodded and she handed over the platter. "Oh and Bella?" I turned to look at her, "if you want me to, I could come over tomorrow morning and help you get ready for your little day out with Edward."

"Yea, Alice, that'll be great, thanks." Then shut the door, quickly and quietly I made my way to the kitchen.

Only to run into the barrel of Charlie's gun. "Who was at the door, Isabella?"

I gulped still staring at the gun "uh…um A-lice. I know her from…s-school."

He cocked the gun my eyes widened, he wouldn't, would he? "Does she know?" I shook my head side to side really quickly. "Do you need a reminder why you must not?"

"No…D-daddy," I squeaked.

"Good," he then proceeded to point the barrel to my right foot and fired.

I heard the shot, I heard his cackling laugh, I saw him back hand me into the nearest wall! I felt the pain shoot up my back as the china cabinets containments fell on me, I felt the blood gush from my foot and onto the clean polished floor. I heard pans clicking and clacking over my piercing scream. Then everything went red…

**Sorry it's short again! But you really cannot tell me it was worth the wait! Lol =) please review and then…you'll get a cupcake! Lol jk!**


End file.
